


The Reserves

by Brennan4, youngavengersbigbang



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennan4/pseuds/Brennan4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengersbigbang/pseuds/youngavengersbigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Galaxy’s greatest heroes have been placed under arrest by its new dictator, Norman Osborne.  A rogue AI of questionable sanity has no choice but t get them back by bringing together a team of special teenagers hidden away in case something happened to the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xsilverdreamsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/gifts).



> **Warnings/Triggers: Canon Typical Violence, Crazy creepy psychopaths, angst I guess**
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes: Thanks to Sil for being an awesome artist and helping me out with story ideas, and to the people who run this thing.**

LOKI could not  begin to understand why Osborne kept the light in his office so dim. When she took over the Yggdrasil System, she made a throne lit with golden, glowing light. It gave her an air of regal majesty that the new ruler of the Marvellian galaxy apparently did not care for.  She could understand keeping an air of mystique and danger in his personal lair, and she could understand that he came from a planet with less natural light, but this was absurd. The eyes of her newly acquired body could barely out anything. If it weren't for his bright green skin, she would probably wouldn't see Norman Osborne at all.

She found something discomforting that he was able to slip by her artificially heightened senses so easily.

"Well, how's my favorite AI doing? Are the nine planets staying in line?"

LOKI had noticed that Osborne's mood rarely matched his surroundings. She speculated that this might be an intentional tactic of intimidation, though it could just be his personality. Or personalities, as the case may be.

"They are staying in line, though one can easily tell they would prefer ODIN to come back online. Even my new host body hasn't helped."

Osborne nodded. She could see a flash of his teeth in the dark as he grinned.

"The Kree and Skrulls are reacting similarly. They bow before me, but with gritted teeth and rage in their hearts."

Osborne slicked out of the shadows and slumped into a large, ornate chair.

"Speaking of your new body, I see your taste has not changed. You clearly have a taste for black-haired humanoids, even if you aren't picky about gender. She must have had many lovers in her previous life."

Osborne laughed, and LOKI nervously wondered what he found funny. This was another habit of his that made her uncomfortable. She was glad he was on her side.

"So where does our next phase of planning take us?" LOKI added a layer of sensuality to her voice. She wasn't sure what effect, if any, it would have on Osborne, but she wanted practice with the new body.

"Now that we have power, we need to secure it from those who would take it from us. We have many enemies."

LOKI nodded. "The Kang-Thanosian Empire is probably the most dire threat. The Latverian Doomfleet has been gathering resources, so they present a potential challenge too."

"We can handle them," replied Osborne. "I'm more worried about internal threats. I think our greatest enemy is the Avengers."

LOKI found herself in agreement again. The Avengers were the reason it took so long to overthrow ODIN, and why she needed Osborne's help in the first place.

"I know they are a pain, but what can we do about them?" said LOKI, wrapping her arms around Osborne's shoulders. "The people love them. They have saved the galaxy a thousand time over. One can't buy the kind of goodwill you get by stopping the Ultron hordes or Shuma-Gorath. The people need someone to look up to, and the Avengers will always hold that position."

Osborne's grin widened, his green skin peeling back around his cheeks so far it looked painful. "I have some ideas. In fact, one of them should be on his way shortly."

LOKI sighed. "If he can't take down a Latverian Dreadnought with a single punch, I don't see how he will be helpful compared to the Avengers."

"Oh, he can't do anything like that. He is useful to me, in his own ways. Meet Noh-Varr, the finest warrior the Kree have to offer."

A white haired, pale-skinned humanoid entered. He stood firmly at salute. "I live to serve, Director Osborne!"

Osborne cackled and patted him on the back. "Damn right you!" He leaned next to LOKI and, with a mock whisper, said, "He knows what I'll do to his people if he disobeys."

LOKI examined Noh-Varr. He had a strong body and wore the latest model of Kree gauntlets, which were devastating weapons to those who knew how to use them.

"So, how do we plan to deal with the current Avengers? You can't just replace them."

"Why not?" asked Osborne. "In fact, I already have."

A wave of worry washed over LOKI. Unfortunately, her synthetic emotions included anxiety. "What do you mean?"

"I had them all arrested," Osborne answered casually. "Just a few hours ago. They barely put up a fight."

"You mean to tell me that right now, there are no Avengers?" asked LOKI, cautiously modifying her tone.

"Nope."

LOKI frowned. "I'm not sure that was a wise choice."

"Well, if you don't agree, feel free to take it up with my Kree friend." said Osborne, gesturing to his new bodyguard. "He's very opinionated about this sort of thing."

Osborne laughed as LOKI rolled her eyes.

"If that's all, I think I'll be going then." LOKI didn't wait for a response as she walked out.

As she paced through Osborne's headquarters, she connected herself to his personal network. His security was good, but not equipped to handle an intelligence as powerful as herself. She augmented her programming with a pinch of her bio-mage power and soon she had full access. She did two things before she left the building.

First, she located a new host body. She needed someone unassuming enough to avoid Osborne's attention, and physically capable enough for her other purposes. There were plenty of fresh corpses within her range, and soon she found a freshly deceased host in a hospital a few planets away.

The second thing she did was pull up a list. She was going to need help, which was now hard to find, thanks to Osborne. She pulled names out of personal histories of each Avenger, and ran them through an algorithm of criteria for her needs. Only a few names met her standards. Kate Bishop. Eli Bradley. William Kaplan. Theodore Altman. Thomas Shepherd. She picked one more name from her personal memory bank. Now all she had to do was find them.

****

Wundagore was a quiet, primarily rural planet. There were only a few settlements, with a great deal of space between each of them. The entire population was largely separated from the greater events of the galaxy around them. People went about their daily lives without much conflict.

However, like all communities, they had bars, and in one such bar, an exception to the planet’s tranquility was beginning.

Billy Kaplan figured he probably deserved this. In his view, a drunken asshole harassing a waitress was something any decent person would stand up and oppose. Unfortunately,he had two strikes going against him already. First, he was still a few months below the planets legal drinking limit, so nobody sympathized when he called attention to himself. Secondly,He had started noticing strange things happening whenever he got angry. Because he was particularly angry today, something particularly strange happened.

Within seconds of standing up, Billy started to emanate a blue light from his eyes. He barely had time to the expression of fear in Kessler’s eyes before an arc of blue electricity struck him in the chest.

Billy was now painfully aware that everyone in the bar was giving him a hostile look. Some of the men were picking up stools and bottles, while the bartender turned his gaze away.

Billy slowly backed against the front wall of the bar. Kessler got up, leading the pack of drunks to corner him.

“You’ve always been a freak, Kaplan,” growled Kessler. “We don’t like freaks here. Especially ones who can’t keep their hands to themselves. “

“You’re one to talk,” Billy muttered under his breath. He had no idea how he had summoned the lightning before, but wished he could do it again. Instead he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

The door swung open. In stepped a human boy, about the age of fourteen. He was dressed in a green and black tunic. His dark hair faded into the shadows of the dim barlight.

“Looks like I’ve interrupted something I shouldn’t have.” His voice dripped with contempt. “I’m afraid I need you all to calm down and go back to washing away your sorrows instead of taking them out on the boy. I need to chat with him.”

Everyone in the bar turned towards the boy,the same puzzled look adorning each of their faces. Kessler said, “Who the hell do you think you are, punk?”

The boy fished around in his pocket and pulled out an identification card. “I think you’ll find I’m important enough that I don’t need to tell you who I am.”

One of the men looked at the card and laughed. “Kid, there’s no way you’re an advisor to the Director himself.”

“Oh but I am!” said the boy with mock indignation. “I have all sorts of clearances.Including the right to do whatever I want to you all without facing any penalties.”

A green glow filled the room. A pulse of smoky green energy was projected from the boy’s body, knocking back the closest men, including Kessler.

“You all really have no idea how unlucky you are to be in my way.”

He snapped his fingers. All of the bar patrons clasped their ears and screamed in agony. Billy noticed a few of them had blood seeping between their fingers. The boy grabbed Billy by the wrist and tugged him out of the bar.

“Who the hell are you? Are you a bio-mage?”

The boy chuckled. “I am a bio-mage, and a damn better one than you are. But you’ll do better with some practice.”

“I wasn’t sure I was one until just a few minutes ago. Anyway, you’re dodging the point! You’re not just some kid, are you?”

“No. This isn’t even my body. I don’t have one. I’m LOKI.”

“Bullshit. Don’t you have, like, eight planets to run?”

“Nine actually. But if I don’t act soon, I won’t have anything, and neither will anyone else. Osborne will see to that.”

“I thought you were buddies with Osborne.” Billy’s brain was hurting. It had been a long day, and he didn’t need this kid’s nonsense right now.

“Everything will make sense once we’re on the ship.” said LOKI with a wink.

“What ship.”

Loki pointed to the sky. A purple star cruiser descended through the clouds. A bright light encompassed the them both and transported them into the hull molecule by molecule.

****

The word Billy felt best described the ship was cramped. The ceilings were too low, the walls to close, and the lights too dim. It was a jarring change to the open forests of Wundagore.

“See, I told you I’d get the transport beam fixed.”

A girl with black hair entered the hallway. She was dressed in the same shade of purple as the ship.

LOKI gave an exaggerated curtsy and said, “I’m sorry Kate. I shall never doubt your engineering skills again. You are almost forgiven for the failure of our shields during the Dreadnought chase.”

LOKI grabbed Wiccan by the arm and lead him to the ship’s cockpit. Kate followed, as did a dark-skinned boy wearing a red visor.

“It’s about time I explained some things,” said LOKI. “First things first, I am indeed the former ruler of the Yggdrasil system and ally of Norman Osborne. Our new galactic dictator has made some choices I can’t help but disagree with. Namely putting the Avengers under arrest.”  
Billy gasped. “Osborne really did that? Is he insane?”

“Yes, what could the four of us do against the entire government?”

“You three are the contingency plan. The Avengers’ Reserves. Each of you has a personal tie to at least one Avenger. You were all intended to join them someday. It looks like you’ll have to grow up earlier than expected. Kate Bishop is Clint Barton’s personal prodigy, and one of the best pilots in the galaxy. Eli Bradley is a Family friend of Captain Rogers, and one of the best soldiers.”

Billy said, “I’m confused. I may be a bio-mage, but like you said, not a good one. I don’t have a relationship to any Avengers.”

“Yes you do. You’re the long-lost son of the Scarlet Witch herself.”

“That’s not possible. I know my parents. In fact, they’re probably getting worried about me.”

“They were a cover put in place by the government years ago, to hide you from the Latverians. I’ve contacted them already. They know where you are. “

“Can I talk to them?”

“No. Osborne has surely put them under surveillance by now. Besides, we’re busy. We have two more recruits to find.”

****

“Good to see you, Noh-Varr.”

Noh-Varr’s face kept the same solemn look he always had. For a second Osborne thought he could see the faintest crease in his composure, which delighted him.

“I have a special assignment. for you.”

Noh-Varr remained silent and still.

“It seems our friend LOKI has betrayed us. I want you to bring him back to me.”

The Kree nodded and left the room. On his way out, Osborne said, “Oh, and kill anyone you find with him.”

****

Can’t we take a break?” groaned Billy. “We’ve been at this for 2 hours.”

“No,” sighed LOKI. “This is an important exercise in energy transference. It is a critical skill for any bio-mage. We won’t stop until you get it right.”

Billy had been training almost non-stop from the moment he set foot on the Longbow. Kate had been his favorite teacher so far, instructing him how to shoot a gun and fly a ship using a combination of wit and humor. Eli had been teaching him physical combat, which was hard, but not too hard. LOKI was the worst by far. He was impatient, rude, and relentless.

“We’ve almost reached our next destination,” said Kate.

LOKI said, “Fine. You win, Kaplan. We’ve got to find our next recruit.”

“Who are we going to meet?”

“Teddy Altman. He’ll be my secret weapon. I wouldn’t dare attack Osborne without him.”

“What makes him so special?”

LOKI smiled mischievously. “Like all of you, he is related to an original Avenger. He has formidable physical traits as a result of his lineage, but his parents gave him something more important.”

“What’s that?”

Billy knew LOKI was just begging for an excuse to explain his planning logic.

“He is the son of Captain Mar-Vell and the Skrull Princess Anelle.”

“So he’s half Kree and half Skrull?”

LOKI’s grin grew wider. “Not only that, but he’s the lost heir to the throne of both races. Races which, conveniently enough, are Osborne’s biggest obstacle.  We could use him to unite them and start a rebellion.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” said Bill. “What else are you planning?”

“More than you could ever know, Kaplan.”

Teddy Altman lived in a small apartment with his mother on a moon of Titan. Neither of them got visitors very often.  When he heard his doorbell ring, he had no idea who to expect. Even in his most imaginative fantasies, he wouldn’t have pictured the strange group of human youths who were waiting at the door.

The youngest member of the group, a pale boy with dark hair, spoke first. “We kind of need you to drop everything and come with us.”

Teddy laughed. “Mom, there are a deranged group of teenagers who want to kidnap me. What should I do?”

His mother came running in. “What are you talking about? Who are these people?”

The shortest boy said, “I’m so sorry to do this, but we need to activate the reserves.”

A look of despair swept over her face. “I hoped this day wouldn’t come.”

“What’s he talking about? Mom, do you know these people?”

“I’ve been keeping secrets from you, son. And I’ve been making you keep secrets from others. But you don’t have to anymore. “

She stroked his cheek with one hand and lovingly ruffled his hair with the other.  Her eyes, filled with tears, gazed into his. “You are destined for great things, and I know you’re ready for-“

The eastern wall of the apartment collapsed as a wall of flame punched through it. A squad of shocktroopers swarmed in through the newly-formed hole. The armored figures were followed by a tall Kree warrior, his white hair tainted with flecks of rubble.

The Kree aimed two pistols at Teddy and his mother. “I need you to surrender.”

Before either of them could reply, the shocktroopers began shooting. A green blast of energy struck Sarah Altman. She gasped in pain and collapsed.

Teddy screamed in anguish, but his roars were drowned out by the gunfire. The visitors were fighting back. Two, a boy and a girl, returned fire with small black pistols. The boy who seemed to be the leader was projecting darts of green energy. Two soldiers struck by these darts howled and dropped their guns. They promptly passed out.

The last of the visitors grabbed Teddy by the hand, pulling him behind cover. Teddy couldn’t see very well through the tears, but the boy’s voice was comforting. “I’m Billy,” he said, “We’re going to get through this.”

Teddy nodded his head and soaked back the sobs. He hadn’t even noticed that his skin had turned green and his muscle mass had nearly doubled.

Teddy bawled his hands into fists as rage swallowed his grief. He turned and grabbed the frame of the couch, picking it up with one hand. The metal buckled in his grip. He threw the couch across the room, sending Noh-Varr crashing into the wall. He turned his attention to the three remaining shocktroopesr. HE struck them one by one, sending each crashing through to the other side of the building.

The Kree warrior stood up and glared at Teddy. The two ran at each other. Teddy made the first strike,  pounding his massive fist towards Noh-Varr’s face. The Kree caught the side of his hand, gripping Teddy’s thumb. He deflected Teddy’s momentum and slammed him to the floor.

Billy stretched out his palm. Before he even realized what he was doing, he struck Noh-Varr with a jet of lightning, stunning him. Teddy got up and ran back to cover. Noh-Varr aimed his pistol to return fire, but Eli kicked him in the gut. Billy and Eli wrapped their arms around Teddy’s shoulders and pulled him away.

“Get around me!” shouted LOKI. “We’re leaving.”

The teens huddled around him.  LOKI pressed a button on his belt, and a glowing light surrounded them. As the light faded, the ship’s cabin appeared around them. Not waiting for a second, Kate took to the controls and activated the hyperdrive.

****

Billy was jostled from his sleep by a faint sound from down the hall. He got up to investigate; afraid a cooling silo might be leaking. The sound was crying, and it was coming from Teddy’s room.

 

He opened the door and slowly walked into the room. He knelt beside the crying boy. “Are you alright?”

No,” groaned Teddy. “I’m so mad. I’m mad at my mom for hiding things from me, I’m mad at Osborne for killing her, and I’m mad at myself for not…”

His words dissolved into a stream of sobbing. Billy thought of something he could say to cheer him up, but knew nothing he could say would help. Instead he stroked Teddy’s cheek and murmured, “It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay…”

Billy kept repeating himself over and over again until Teddy’s tense body grew slack. He got up to return to his bed but the exhaustion overcame him. He fell back onto the blanket and rested his head on Teddy’s body as unconsciousness claimed him.

****

 

Can’t we take a break?” groaned Billy. “We’ve been at this for 2 hours.”

“No,” sighed LOKI. “This is an important exercise in energy transference. It is a critical skill for any bio-mage. We won’t stop until you get it right.”

Billy had been training almost non-stop from the moment he set foot on the Longbow. Kate had been his favorite teacher so far, instructing him how to shoot a gun and fly a ship using a combination of wit and humor. Eli had been teaching him physical combat, which was hard, but not too hard. LOKI was the worst by far. He was impatient, rude, and relentless.

“We’ve almost reached our next destination,” said Kate.

LOKI said, “Fine. You win, Kaplan. We’ve got to find our next recruit.”

“Who are we going to meet?”

“Teddy Altman. He’ll be my secret weapon. I wouldn’t dare attack Osborne without him.”

“What makes him so special?”

LOKI smiled mischievously. “Like all of you, he is related to an original Avenger. He has formidable physical traits as a result of his lineage, but his parents gave him something more important.”

“What’s that?”

Billy knew LOKI was just begging for an excuse to explain his planning logic.

“He is the son of Captain Mar-Vell and the Skrull Princess Anelle.”

“So he’s half Kree and half Skrull?”

LOKI’s grin grew wider. “Not only that, but he’s the lost heir to the throne of both races. Races which, conveniently enough, are Osborne’s biggest obstacle.  We could use him to unite them and start a rebellion.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” said Bill. “What else are you planning?”

“More than you could ever know, Kaplan.”

Teddy Altman lived in a small apartment with his mother on a moon of Titan. Neither of them got visitors very often.  When he heard his doorbell ring, he had no idea who to expect. Even in his most imaginative fantasies, he wouldn’t have pictured the strange group of human youths who were waiting at the door.

The youngest member of the group, a pale boy with dark hair, spoke first. “We kind of need you to drop everything and come with us.”

Teddy laughed. “Mom, there are a deranged group of teenagers who want to kidnap me. What should I do?”

His mother came running in. “What are you talking about? Who are these people?”

The shortest boy said, “I’m so sorry to do this, but we need to activate the reserves.”

A look of despair swept over her face. “I hoped this day wouldn’t come.”

“What’s he talking about? Mom, do you know these people?”

“I’ve been keeping secrets from you, son. And I’ve been making you keep secrets from others. But you don’t have to anymore. “

She stroked his cheek with one hand and lovingly ruffled his hair with the other.  Her eyes, filled with tears, gazed into his. “You are destined for great things, and I know you’re ready for-“

The eastern wall of the apartment collapsed as a wall of flame punched through it. A squad of shocktroopers swarmed in through the newly-formed hole. The armored figures were followed by a tall Kree warrior, his white hair tainted with flecks of rubble.

The Kree aimed two pistols at Teddy and his mother. “I need you to surrender.”

Before either of them could reply, the shocktroopers began shooting. A green blast of energy struck Sarah Altman. She gasped in pain and collapsed.

Teddy screamed in anguish, but his roars were drowned out by the gunfire. The visitors were fighting back. Two, a boy and a girl, returned fire with small black pistols. The boy who seemed to be the leader was projecting darts of green energy. Two soldiers struck by these darts howled and dropped their guns. They promptly passed out.

The last of the visitors grabbed Teddy by the hand, pulling him behind cover. Teddy couldn’t see very well through the tears, but the boy’s voice was comforting. “I’m Billy,” he said, “We’re going to get through this.”

Teddy nodded his head and soaked back the sobs. He hadn’t even noticed that his skin had turned green and his muscle mass had nearly doubled.

Teddy bawled his hands into fists as rage swallowed his grief. He turned and grabbed the frame of the couch, picking it up with one hand. The metal buckled in his grip. He threw the couch across the room, sending Noh-Varr crashing into the wall. He turned his attention to the three remaining shocktroopers. He struck them one by one, sending each crashing through to the other side of the building.

The Kree warrior stood up and glared at Teddy. The two ran at each other. Teddy made the first strike,  pounding his massive fist towards Noh-Varr’s face. The Kree caught the side of his hand, gripping Teddy’s thumb. He deflected Teddy’s momentum and slammed him to the floor.

Billy stretched out his palm. Before he even realized what he was doing, he struck Noh-Varr with a jet of lightning, stunning him. Teddy got up and ran back to cover. Noh-Varr aimed his pistol to return fire, but Eli kicked him in the gut. Billy and Eli wrapped their arms around Teddy’s shoulders and pulled him away.

“Get around me!” shouted LOKI. “We’re leaving.”

The teens huddled around him.  LOKI pressed a button on his belt, and a glowing light surrounded them. As the light faded, the ship’s cabin appeared around them. Not waiting for a second, Kate took to the controls and activated the hyperdrive.

****

Billy was jostled from his sleep by a faint sound from down the hall. He got up to investigate; afraid a cooling silo might be leaking. The sound was crying, and it was coming from Teddy’s room.

He opened the door and slowly walked into the room. He knelt beside the crying boy. “Are you alright?”

No,” groaned Teddy. “I’m so mad. I’m mad at my mom for hiding things from me, I’m mad at Osborne for killing her, and I’m mad at myself for not…”

His words dissolved into a stream of sobbing. Billy thought of something he could say to cheer him up, but knew nothing he could say would help. Instead he stroked Teddy’s cheek and murmured, “It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay…”

Billy kept repeating himself over and over again until Teddy’s tense body grew slack. He got up to return to his bed but the exhaustion overcame him. He fell back onto the blanket and rested his head on Teddy’s body as unconsciousness claimed him.

****

“Am I the only one worried that our next recruit is living in a maximum security prison complex?” asked Eli.

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” said Kate, easing the Longbow into orbit around the Vault.

The vault was one of the most notorious prisons in the entire galaxy. It was also one of the largest. The entire surface of the planetoid that hosted the facility was covered with grey metal buildings.

“Our target is living in the juvenile section of the prison,” said LOKI. “It’s located towards the back of the complex, next to the psychological ward. For this reason, we won’t have to confront too much security. But we still need to be cautious.”

Teddy raised his hand. “I’m still not clear on how we’re actually going to break in. It’s not like we can just land and walk in.”

LOKI laughed. “You don’t appreciate what I can do yet, can you? Not only is Clint Barton’s ship home to one of the best stealth systems in the galaxy, but it’s got me on it. I can do a lot more than set off a little light show.”

LOKI gave Billy a condescending look and began channeling the energy in his body. A green glow lit the room. The five youths shimmered and their bodies vanished.

“Invisibility. I like it,” said Kate’s disembodied voice. “But what are we going to do when the alarms go off? we have to actually get the prisoner out of there?”

“We run really, really fast,” replied LOKI.

Billy smirked. “I am awed by your amazing strategic thinking,” said Billy. “Norman Osborn doesn’t stand a chance.”

****

Osborn gazed out at the night sky. He loved the view his office gave him of the darkness. In each of the stars, he saw billions of people who would be under his control. Whole planets of people conceding their power to him. Putting their lives in his hands, and nobody could stop him from clenching his fist around them.

He opened his communicator and called his personal assistant. “Ms. Hand, Please contact the Vault for me. I wish to invoke my executive pardoning powers. Immediately.”

“What’s the rush?” answered Hand.

“Unless I’m very mistaken about what LOKI is planning, I have a pretty good idea of where he is.”

Osborn grabbed a drink and took a sip, the taste almost as intoxicating as the night sky. “I’d like to give him a reality check.”

“What’s the name of the prisoner?”

“He’s an old friend of mine. Cletus Kasady.”

There was  a moment of silence on the other side of the line. Finally, Hand replied, “Understood, Mr. Osborn.

****

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this. Are we sure he can be trusted?” said Eli.

“Oh, not this again,” groaned LOKI.

“I’m serious. This guy must have been locked up for a reason. I feel uncomfortable having a criminal on the team.”

Oh, we’re technically all criminals now, anyway. Besides, you trust me, and I’m a brutal dictator, feared around the galaxy.”

“You’re so good at inspiring trust,” said Teddy, prompting a giggle from Billy.

“Well, we’re here,” said LOKI. “Say hello to Thomas Shepherd.

A voice from behind the massive metal cell door said, “Just Tommy will be fine.”

LOKI took down the cloaking spell and shot a green spark at the door, which promptly unlocked itself.

The cell’s inhabitant walked out.

Billy said, “Whoah, that’s just weird.”

It was uncanny how much Billy and Tommy looked alike. They were the same height. They had the same eyes. The same skin. The same build. The same facial structure. The only difference was their hair. Instead of dark brown hair, Tommy’s was a startling white.

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat,” said Tommy. “But I have the strangest feeling that the guards might want a word with you all. So I’ll be heading off.”

In a split second, Tommy was gone. The last they saw was a streak of green and white, the color of his jumpsuit, blur down the corridor.

“”I probably should have mentioned that he has an accelerated metabolism, like Pietro Maximoff,” said LOKI sheepishly. “We should probably go chase after him.”

****

Tommy blazed through the facility in seconds. He found a hangar, with a fleet of transports used to bring new prisoners. There was also a large purple ship he didn’t recognize. He didn’t care. The prison ships only required one pilot.

He picked a ship to the left of the hangar. he was about to board it when he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned and saw a pale, slender man with crimson hair.

He had never met Cletus Kasady in person, but was quite familiar with him. He was aware of his infamous killing spree before coming to the Vault. Although Kasady lived in the psych ward, Tommy heard about his behavior all the time. Kasady’s behavior meant that if he was outside of his cell, something was very wrong.

“Well, isn’t this an exciting day” said Kasady, his voice a unsophisticated drawl. “I guess they’re letting people just wander around today, aren’t they?”

“They let you out?” asked Tommy nervously.

“Yep, it was weird. They said it was a special request from the Director himself.”

Kasady laughed for no obvious reason. His whole body shook, as if tremors were spreading from his mind down his nervous system. With a horrific grin, he bit his lower lip. Blood immediately began seeping out. It didn’t drip to the floor, but moved across his face, as if it were alive. It bled much longer than such a small wound should have,and soon red tendrils enveloped his entire body. The man was swallowed by his own blood and transformed into a clawed monstrosity. A toothy caricature of a smile covered his face, and white gel lenses hid his eyes.

Tommy started moving a s soon as Kasady struck, dodging three bladed tendrils. Kasady kept coming. He was able to grow tentacles from any part of his body, and stretch his limbs into vicious claws. The onslaught was too much for Tommy to bear. He was strewn across the room, landing in a heap on the other side of the hangar. His jumpsuit was torn, his body covered with scrapes and scratches. Tommy didn’t have the strength to get up.

Then the Reserves attacked.

Eli and Kate led the charge, firing in unison at the scarlet monster. Kasady twisted and stretched his body, weaving around the plasma blasts. He left his side open to attack, which came in the form of a bodyslam from Teddy. The green boy grabbed Kasady’s wrists and squeezed, prompting a howl of pain. The screams turned to laughter as Kasady’s claws extended and tore into Teddy’s shoulders.

Now Teddy’s screamed, and lifted his body and tossed it to the side. Then two streams of energy struck his chest, one green and one blue. Kasady pressed through the energy blasts and trudged towards Billy and LOKI. The red armor began to retreat under the pressure, and the Energy struck Kasady’s bare skin. He convulsed and fell unconscious.

Eli and Billy ran to pick up Teddy and bring him to the ship, draped between their shoulders. LOKI ran over to Tomm. He reached out his hand, and said, “Look, if you want to be free, you need our help. One way or the other, Osborn will be after you. You need someone who’s on your side.”

Tommy grabbed LOKI’s hand . He pulled himself up and said, “Fine. I hate Osborn’s guts anyway. Just one question.”

“Anything you want.”

“Is the kid with the blue lightning related to me?”

LOKI chuckled. “You’re probably his identical twin. It’s complicated. Now get on the ship.”

****

“There’s pretty much no way this won’t be weird and awkward, is there?” said Tommy.

“Nope,” answered Billy in response.

When the two boys stood across from each other it looked like one person in front of a mirror.

Tommy folded his arms. “I guess we’re going to have to make the most of it, since we’re going to be overthrowing the government together.”

“I have an idea, let’s see if we have anything in common.”

Tommy laughed. “Sure, because we’re both the type who clearly relate well with others. Ask away.”

“Who’s your favorite Avenger?”

“I don’t really have one,” said Tommy with a shrug. “I’m mostly in this because I know how much Osborne will hate it. My turn. What kind of girls do you like?”

“I don’t really like girls,” replied Billy sheepishly.

“Tommy sighed and said, “This is gonna go great. Hey, is that what’s going on with you and the big green guy?”

“I don’t know,” replied Billy with a blush. “He’s going through some really complicated stuff right now.”

Tommy got up and moved towards a food storage unit. “He’ll fit in just find. I guess that means we won’t be competing over Kate?”

“Not me, but Eli seems pretty taken with her.”

“Figures.” Tomm grabbed a loaf of synthetic bread.”I don’t suppose they have any Brood jelly on hand?”

“I doubt it. Nobody seems to like it, and it’s really hard to come by. What with the Brood being a militaristic hive mind bent on galactic domination. You like it too?”

“Yeah, I thought I was just about the only person who did.”:

Tommy and Billy were silent for a few moments. They took the time to look each other over, lost in thought about the implications of their relationship.

Kate’s voice came out over the intercom. “Everyone report to the bridge. A situation has developed.”

****

LOKI looked at the screen pensively. “I guess Osborne got tired of waiting around.”

A massive ship was trailing behind them. It’s cylindrical structure was supported by two massive wings on either side. The design was apparently based on a flying creature from Osborne’s homeworld. The Goblin was the pride of Osborne’s new fleet. LOKI didn’t doubt that he was personally on board.

LOKI sent a hailing frequency to the ship. To no surprise, the answer screen featured Norman Osborne sitting in a green chair, flanked on each side by Noh-Varr and Victoria Hand.

“I suppose there’s no point in asking you to surrender, LOKI.”

“I didn’t get this far by cowering from the likes of you.”

“No, you got there by lying and stabbing people in the back. Speaking of which, I wonder how much your crew knows about you. You’ve kidnapped quite the little crew of youngsters.”

“We haven’t been kidnapped!” shouted Tommy. “We’re here because we don’t want a green-skinned maniac ruining the galaxy. No offense, Teddy.”

Osborne bared his yellow teeth as he smiled. “You think you’re doing this of your own free will, don’t you? Where LOKI is involved, free will is an illusion. That’s why we got along so well. For example, I bet he told most of you that your parents signed off on this.”

“Of course they did,” said Billy.

Osborne laid his head back against the cushion of his chair. “You’re adorable. They don’t even know where you are.”

Billy shot LOKI a look. The boy shrugged with a half-hearted grin. “I had to do what was necessary, Osborne. You’d just have killed them.”

“Probably. Well, this has been very interesting, and should make for an interesting news story on the Propaganda Network. Ms. Hand, Open fire.”

Kate ran to grab the controls as soon as she saw the orange energy spheres stream towards the ship. The plasma grenades struck the hull, causing the whole ship to give a violent spasm.Kate returned fire, but The Longbow’s energy cannons could do little against the armor plating of The Goblin. She turned towards her crew.

“If we stay on this ship, we will be shot down in about three minutes. Our only choice is to bring the fight to them.”

LOKI said, “Everyone grab your guns and get close. We’ll be boarding shortly.”

The tenagers moved to the center of the bridge and formed a circle around LOKI. A green light enveloped each of them, and in a second, they were gone.

****

They reappeared in a long corridor that lead to a skywalk.. WIthin seconds the ships alarmed sounded. Eli and KAte were the first to grab their pistols, acting with instinctive reflexes. Teddy’s skin went green as his body mass increased to respond to anything that came their way.

A young man with white hair turned around a corner and faced the group, twin golden pistols raised. Noh-Varr said, “Coming aboard was not wise. You should have attempted to flee.”

As the rest of the team adopted combat stances, LOKi quietly moved to the back of the group.

Billy asked, “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry about this,” replied LOKI. His body became transparent and he faded into the floor below like mist. He passed through the deck and through the levels below.”

“Well,” said Tommy. “Our leader just ran away. This is going to go well.”

The team fell back towards the skywalk, with Kate and Eli providing covering fire. Noh-Varr’s pistol fired emerald blasts that made the whole room shake every time one struck a wall. Teddy pulled Billy close to him, hoping to hide him from Noh-Varr’s onslaught.

One of the green bolts melted through the railing. The impact of the strike knocked Teddy towards the edge. Billy grabbed his arm but that only resulted in both of them falling off the edge.

Teddy tried to brace himself for impact, but doubted he would survive the fall to the decks below. Billy grabbed him with one arm and stretched the other towards the ground below. He generated an blue aura that gradually decreased their descent. The both landed on a deck several floors below from the others.

“I don’t think I can get back up,” said Billy.

A determined look came over Teddy’s face. “Then we’ll have to find our own way up. Maybe we’ll find LOKI along the way.

The two ran for a door, pistols drawn in case any guards spotted them.

****

It took LOKI less than a minute to reach the ships central reactor. From here he could strike a bow OSborne would never be able to recover from. He just had to make sure he didn’t get l himself killed along the way.

The reactor seemed to be unguarded, which didn’t surprise the artificial intelligence. The radiation it gave off could be deadly if exposed to it for too long. Good thing his body was expendable.

The heard the airlock swoosh open as a single guard entered. “I thought I’d find you here,” he said, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

LOKI crept inside the shadows. He didn’t want to reveal himself until he was certain this guard was who he thought he was. As he got closer, the guards short frame and jet black hair confirmed his suspicions.

“Good to see you, Nathaniel. I wasn’t sure you would honor your side of our bargain.”

“I wasn’t sure you would ever bring the fight to Osborne himself. Boarding this ship took guts.”

Loki began activating switches on a nearby console. “I assume your superiors will be able to retrieve you after we destroy the ship?”  

Nathaniel chuckled began working on an adjacent console. “There’s a chance Kang himself will be present at the rendezvous.

Throughout the Empire, all shall know the name Nate Richards.”

*****

The fight with Noh-Varr was quickly proving pointless. He was able to nimbly avoid even the most precise shots Kate could fire. She found herself reduced to covering Eli and Tommy as they ran in to engage him by hand. Eli was the first to fall. The Kree warrior’s superior strength made sure only a few blows were necessary to send him lying on the ground. Tommy held out longer, managing to avoid the brunt of Noh-Varr’s strikes with his superior speed. He wasn’t fast enough. His opponent grabbed him by the cuff and slammed him against a wall. The Kree left Tommy to spit blood and gsp for air as he made his way towards Kate.

****

Teddy and Billy slowed down when they heard the laughter. It echoed through the corridors, seeming to get closer. The two youths looked at each other and nodded. They knew who it was, and what they had to do.

They turned and changed direction to follow the howling noise. They came to a dark room  with no guards. In the centers at Norman Osborne, a sick grin covering his green face.

“Of all the two of LOKI’s recruits to run into, I’d hoped to meet you two the most. You’re the only two I was actually worried about.”

Teddy charged, he swung his fist at with enough force to bend steel, but the dictator sidestepped and delivered a strike to Teddy’s gut with his knee. It instantly knocked the wind out of Teddy and drained his momentum.

“The new leader for both the Kree and the  Skrulls presents an obvious threat, of course,” said Osborne as he punched Teddy across the jaw. “But I shouldn’t underestimate the child of the most powerful bio-mage in the galaxy.”

Billy unleashed a stream of lightning that struck Osborne squarely in the chest. He shrugged it off like it didn’t even phase him.

“The best part about this is how futile your goal ultimately was,” continued Osborne, gripping Teddy’s neck like a vice. “You’ll never be able to rescue the Avengers. THey aren’t here, and I don’t know where they are. I exchanged them with the Latverians in wha tis sure to be considered on of my finest diplomatic strategies.”

Teddy struggeld to breath as Osborne liftedhim up off the ground. He was smashed through a wall with trmendous force, bashing his had agaisn a power generator in the next room. Billy came crashing in alongside him, courtesy of un upper hook from Osborne.

“Killing children is frowned upon in most cultures,” said Osborne as he strolled casually into the room.”Im can’t say I see what the problem is.”

***

LOKi enterd the final command and was greeted by the alarm klaxon that indicated self-destruct had been initiated.

“Well, it’s been a pleasure working with you. You are a fantastic double agent. Give your superiors my regards.”

Nate saluted and pivoted towards the exit. “I hope we can work together again. Long live the Kang-Thanosian Empire!”

LOKI snapped his fingers and generated an verdant aura. It was time to find his recruits. He hoped they were still alive.

****

Kate knew she stood no chance in a physical confrontation. She would have to be clever in order to survive against the Kree warrior.

“What’s an honorable soldier like you doing serving a psychopath like Osborne. You can’t really think he has the best interest of your people in mind.”

“On the contrary,” answered Noh-Varr in a hollow tone. He has threatened to hurt them if I disobey him. I take no pleasure in what I do.”

“Then join us! fight him!”

“You stand no chance. Fighting him is futile. He is even more brutal in the face of defiance. To rebel against him is lunacy.”

“Then I guess we’re just plain crazy.” Tommy sped onto the catwalk in a blur, delivering a flurry of strikes to the Kree’s back and solar plexus. As Noh-Varr turned to fight back, Eli rose and shot him in the chest. Noh-Varr reeled from the strike and backed against the railing. Kate swung the butt of her pistol into the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

“Sometimes you need to be a bit crazy to get things done,” said Kate with a smirk.

****

Osborne seemed completely unfazed when the self-destruct alarm sounded. Billy could tell he was just toying with them, so he didn’t need to worry about killing them in time to escape. Additionally, Billy didn’t think the maniac had a fear of death.

Osborne pulled Teddy up by his blonde hair and jammed a pistol against this forehead. “I think this has gone about far enough. I’ll be sure to tell the Latverians to let the Avengers know how hard you tried.”

Bill choked down a cough and dug deep inside to channel his natural energy. His eyes turned bright blue and he rose off the ground, suspended in the air. Suddenly everything sle in the room started levitating. Tools, wires, the power generator, not to mention Teddy and OSborne, all floated free of gravity.

Teddy took his chance He pushed Osborne and freed himself from his grip.  The dictator aimed isi gun and fired at the free-floating teens. Teddy’s back rippled as magnificent scaled wings poked out. With a powerful flap, he propelled himself towards Osborne.

Norman Osborne managed to get one last shot off before Teddy punched him. It seared into the side of Billy’s waist, prompting a shout of pain. The sound only added to Teddy’s fury as he pounded Osborne’s face, sending him careening across the room. Osborne slammed into the generator, which sparked with electricity before exploding. The fireball swallowed Osborne and beat the to teens into the wall.

“Are you alright?” asked Teddy after the smoke cleared.

“I’m fine,” said Billy with a gurgle.”I.. I’m better than Osborne is right now, that’s for sure. Let’s just get out of here.”

Teddy embraced Billy and flapped his wings steadily, lifting them both into the air. Teddy flew out of the generator room and through the corridors. Billy watched as the personnel and shocktroopers below ran to their escape pods.

“We need to find the others before the ship blows.”

“It think that goes without saying, Billy.”

Billy swallowed his pain to give a small chuckle. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks for helping me back there.”

“No problem,” said Teddy. You were great too.”

Billy was quiet for a moment, enjoying the wind in his hair and the warmth of Teddy’s chest. “Teddy, do you…”

Before Billy could decide what he wanted to say, Teddy leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Billy kissed him back. They were both quiet for a few moments after that.

Teddy noticed a familiar boy with black hair and green clothes slinking down one of the corridors.

“LOKI! Where the HELL did you go?”

LOKI gave an embarrassed smile. “Sorry for ditching you. I may or may not have rigged the ship to explode.”

Teddy sighed and shifted Billy’s weight to one side. He used his free hand to grab LOKI by the lapel and carry him along.

****

Kate finished applying the last of her supply of bandages to Eli when she saw Teddy fly by.

“Hey, down here!” she shouted.

Teddy landed and dropped off Billy and LOKI. LOKI didn’t miss a step as he immediately began running and saying, “Come on guys! Osborne’s dead, the Avengers aren’t here, and the ship is about to go up in flames. Hurry along as I get a teleport link back to The Longbow.”

The rest of the team started running  too, but Kate heard a raspy voice call out behind her.

“Stop. Take me with you.”

Kate turned back and saw Noh-Varr trying to catch up. I want to make up for what I did. I can help you find the Avengers.”

Kate looked at LOKI, who shrugged. “Whatever,” he said. Just be quick about this. We’re cutting it kind of close with the whole nuclear fireball thing.”

Kate pulled the Kree by the arms and a familiar green light took them all back to the ship.

****

They watched The Goblin disappear in a fiery explosion just like the man who built it had. Now they were free to pursue the galaxy’s heroes, wherever they may have been taken. They would have to face many more obstacles before they would ever find the Avengers. The Galaxy didn’t have to fear that nobody was watching over them, for two reasons. Firstly, a highly skilled rescue team was on its way to find them. Secondly, that rescue team was prepared to rescue anybody else who needed it along the way. The Marvellian Galaxy had a new generation of heroes.


End file.
